User blog:DatBeardyGuy/Useified Friends (Episode 7 story) PART 4
easiest competition ever :) Jesse and the gang run down the stairs to be chased by the blank Axel and Olivia. The thing is, they need to get them unchipped otherwise they're gonna be mindless zombies FOREVER. Mind controlled citizens are left and right and Jesse dodges them all, including the ones in houses, on top of houses and around the houses, as they majestically dive to the ground (except Ivor which Jesse helped.) Zombies appeared on the left and the citizens appeared on the right when the four appear at a massive cliff. Jesse: When we're left to run. He looks down at the surface. Ivor: We'd never survive jumping down! PAMA then talks through all the controlled citizens. PAMA: YOUR RUNNING MAKES ME SAD. Jesse then hands Ender Pearls to his group and then throws and then they patiently wait for the Ender Pearls to fall. ... ... ... ... ... Suddenly, they land! And just in the nick of time too, as Axel and Olivia were just about to grab the group. They appear at the bottom of the cliff. Lukas: Now I know how an Ender Pearl feels... ???: Looks like you guys got a shot after all! Better stick with me though. She runs away, but from what? Suddenly, they realise a horde of Zombies. They run as well. They run across the endless Mesa biome when Ivor flops into a hole into the ground. Ivor: A signal would of been nice! ???: Now we just need to get to my secret lab, get off the grid! Jesse: Uh, I don't see a secret lab anywhere. ???: Well, I wish I woulda known before calling it a SECRET lab! She chuckles. She then points towards a random direction for no particular reason other than plot. ???: Just start running that way, and look for the BIG DIFFERENCE! YOU'LL SEE IT! She runs away, as Jesse and gang run in pointed direction. Ivor: Wow. She is... amazingly cryptic! Lukas: And? You want me to write THAT in my journal? Ivor: No, no!... no. Petra: Would you two STOP FIGH- She hits a painting that looks like the scenery ahead. Ivor: Wow! It's like an exact copy!... or is it? Jesse: Yeah, that's a suspicious looking cactus. I knew cactuses were evil! Jesse goes behind the cactus and flips the suspicious lever. Lever: WOAH WOAH WOAH, who said you could flip ME? Jesse: Me...? Lever: Well, I ain't having none of that! You are NOT flipping me. Jesse: Come on, I don't have time for this. Lever: Neither do I. Jesse: Just flip. Lever: Fine. The lever flips, revealing a massive hole supported by once pistons. Petra: There! That shallow water is what we should aim for! Petra does a COOL FLIP, and lands in the water, followed by Lukas and then Ivor. Lukas: At least nobody landed on me... Jesse then lands in the water. Jesse: Oh no!... oh yes? He sees multiple controlled entities falling to their doom because reasons. Ivor: There's so many... I feel bad for them.... At least they didn't figure a way to get down here. A zombie lands in the cobweb. Cobweb: HA HA, now you're gonna get it! Jesse: Brace yourself! Jesse kicks the Zombie into the water, giving it a zap and then unchipping said zombie. Petra: Now it's just back to a good ol' zombie. Petra slices the Zombie with ease. Ivor: We now learned that water is our ally here. More entities land in the cobweb. Jesse: I hope YOU have an idea for what comes next! He flips a random lever. Lever: So I see you want to flip me AGAIN? Why are you doing this? Jesse: I'll call you my old friend. Lever: Deal. The lever flips, activating pistons to retract, making a giant sand wall (not very secure?!) that blocks Jesse's Gang with contact with the monsters. Jesse: Come on. They walk down a massive ravine-like hallway. Ivor: What I must say is that woman's been the most intriguing person so far. Lukas: Oh, I'm definitely writing THAT in my journal. Ivor: No no, I just meant I can relate to her when creations get out of hand. It's not my fault Reuben- ???: Careful with all that sputtering. You'll swallow your beard. Ivor: You didn't hear a thing! ???: Uh huh. Big guy called you Jesse, right? Jesse: That's right. This is Ivor, Lukas and Petra. Our friends who we left back there are my best friends, Axel and Olivia. ???: You also introduced those monsters RIGHT outside my door! Jesse: Yeah, sorry, that was my bad. ???: I'll use that sorry for PAMA knocking on my door. ???: ...sorry, I got carried away. You can call me Harper. Ivor: IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU! Everyone glares at Ivor. Petra: Not this again... Harper: Come on, follow me. The secret lab is just up ahead. You guys are the first people I've seen come out of the portal network in forever! Jesse: Wait, you know The Hallway? Harper: THE HALLWAY? That's what you've been calling it? Ha ha! Petra: We have. What do you know about it? Harper: A lot I should think. I helped build the dang thing. Petra and Lukas: WHAT?! Jesse: But that would make you- Ivor: -an OLD BUILDER! Harper: Don't call me that. Makes me feel like a granny. Petra: So... you can get us home? Harper: 'Fraid not. I had to destroy that portal so PAMA couldn't make it useful! Jesse: So... What is PAMA? Harper: PAMA was designed to make monsters useful by farming or mining or building. But then it decided that the TOWNSPEOPLE weren't efficient enough already. Started making THEM useful! Harper: But don't worry. We'll get the resources right here in my lab, and we're good to go. Jesse and the gang arrived at the 'lab' which was greeted by a face that looked like Soren. There was a single cauldron and a zombie head on some wool. Harper: Get the bucket for me? Ron's got it. Lukas: ...Ron? Jesse pushes a button. Ron: HELLO HARPER. IT IS HAPPY TO SEE YOU FRIEND. Petra: ...Harpeeeer! Harper: Being alone gets lonely! Jesse grabs the bucket. Ron: HAPPY TO HELP FRIEND. Jesse gives Ron a judging look and then gives the Water Bucket to Harper. Harper: As you can see, water is PAMA's weakness, being a robot and all. So, naturally, it eliminated as much as this world's water as it could find, as you could tell from the well. Harper: This supply here? It's all that's left. CRAAAASHHHHHH! Ivor: They're here! Harper: I still need to activate the other cauldrons! Hold them off to buy me more time! And don't get caught! I'm not about to get left alone again! Jesse peeps around the corner to see spiders, skeletons, zombies and Axel and Olivia. His stomach turned when he saw his two friends go after him. Petra: Get ready. Olivia: You could have made this.. much easier for yourself. She pulls out her bow when Axel readies his fists. Jesse pulls out his Sword and everyone pulls out their weapons. Olivia seperates the group so she's fighting Jesse and Petra while Axel is fighting Ivor and Lukas. Jesse: Don't do this Olivia! Olivia: If she was really your best friend, you would give up now! WHY EVEN BOTHER FIGHTING? Jesse: Snap out of it, Olivia! It's me, Jesse! Olivia: Olivia has been made useful. You, too, will be made useful!~ Jesse does some slashes at Olivia, but she's too strong. Lukas: Can't we talk this out, big guy? Axel: The time for talking... Olivia: Is over. Harper: Here's another one! She puts water in a cauldron, activating another waterfall. Axel tosses Ivor and Lukas. Axel & Olivia: END OF THE LINE, JESSE. Jesse: Axel's right next to a waterfall... Jesse: ...and so is Olivia... ... ... ... Jesse: He was always a griefer anyway. He pushes Olivia into the water, unchipping her. Olivia: AAAAAARGH! *She was shocked.* Jesse, that was terrible... Ivor: Uh, Jesse? He points at Axel cornering Harper, punching her and knocking out the last water bucket. He grabs Harper and retreats on a large Spider. Harper: USE THE HEADSET, JESSE! AND DON'T FORGET THE LAST CAULDRON! AND ONE MORE THING! GIVE THE ROSES TO HARRY! She tosses a rose. Jesse: ...Harry? Lukas: Come on! *He's supporting Olivia up.* Jesse then tosses the last water bucket into the cauldron which makes a waterfall which is impassible. He retreats along with his groups, and the spiders had no choice but to retreat, as Jesse slams a door once more. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts